


Заново

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: В то, что Слэйд Уилсон собрался умирать, Дик не верил ни секунды.





	

— Что, довыебывался? — только и сказал Дик вместо «привет, как дела, как тебе в Бель Рив?»

— Привет, птичка, — Слэйд болезненно медленно обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся.

В то, что Слэйд Уилсон собрался умирать, Дик не верил ни секунды, но вид у него был действительно потрепанный. Или просто вымотанный.

Дик сел рядом на узкую скамейку, накрепко приваренную к полу, и кинул взгляд на «усовершенствованные» наручники Слэйда. Сомнительное модное новшество выглядело скорее как отлитые из металла — и охренеть какие тяжелые — перчатки. Разве что соединенные вместе и идущие от середины предплечий до пальцев.

Дик, на месте охранников, сковал бы ему руки за спиной. И это было ровно так же глупо, как давать Слэйду возможность врезать кому-нибудь этим металлолом.

— Когда я попал в «супермакс», на меня и намордник напялили, — пожаловался Слэйд.

«Как будто им это помогло», — подумал Дик.

— Потому что ты можешь заболтать кого угодно до смерти.

— Кстати об этом…

— Да-да. Мне сказали, что ты вроде как собрался умереть, и они тут любезно потакают последнему желанию «увидеть друга и дочь».

— О, откуда столько скептицизма в твоем голосе. Чистая правда, Грейсон. Техника — не люди, ее не обманешь.

А что если…

Этого человека привезли сюда с разрезанным напополам сердцем. Ему несколько раз вышибали мозги. Он каждый раз оставался жив всем назло, а саморазрушительные и суицидальные тенденции давно переборол назло самому себе, даже курить бросил, разве что пил как прожженный алкоголик, пусть на него нихрена не действовало, да без разбора лез в самое жаркое пекло по несколько раз на каждый чертов день. Никаких «если». Если бы Слэйд вознамерился остаться на том свете, он бы не дал себя оттуда вытащить.

— Давай, Уилсон, — Дик вздохнул, подвинувшись ближе и привалившись к теплому боку. Ему хотелось прижаться щекой к чужому плечу, или просто развалиться на скамейке, спустив ноги на пол и положив голову Слэйду на колени, но делиться с десятком камер и, соответственно, охранниками Бель Рив своей личной жизнью, он пока был не готов. — Я могу побыть твоим личным психологом. Или священником. Покайся, расскажи, что тебя беспокоит… И все такое. 

— Жажду знать, сколько транквилизаторов они на меня извели. Это точно был ужасный удар по бюджету.

— Глючились пони и единороги?

Слэйд вздрогнул.

— Не совсем.

Интересно, а кто-нибудь в этих стенах хоть раз видел хорошие сны?

— И все же…

Дик не успел договорить, потому что Слэйд в привычной манере бесцеремонно его перебил.

— Я устал от всего этого, Грейсон. Пора заканчивать.

Старая песня на новый мотив. В этот раз — радикальные решения в качестве нового элемента программы. Или снова пыль в глаза. «Заставь всех думать, что ты мертв» — один из любимых ходов Слэйда.

Удивительное дело, постоянно работало. Ну что за проклятый опоссум.

— Напомни, в который раз ты это решил?

Дик ужасно устал и желание растянуться на этой проклятой скамейке становилось все ближе к той стадии, когда ему будет решительно плевать, что о нем подумают охранники.

— Очень смешно, — Слэйд сдул со лба прядь волос.

— Кажется, в шестнадцатый. Или в сто двадцать восьмой.

— Ну хватит уже, — Слэйд ворчал так привычно и беззлобно, и Дик невольно улыбался.

Что-то с годами не менялось.

Оставшиеся двадцать пять минут, пока его отсюда не выставила охрана, Дик просто рассказывал про рождественские ярмарки в Нью-Йорке, про то, что Дэмиан выпотрошил плюшевого медведя, которого ему из абсолютно благих намерений, подарил новый друг, в первые же пять минут, про то, как когда-то спалил индейку на день Благодарения…

Говорить о рутине и мелочах было смешно и грустно одновременно, потому что это мог бы быть первый разговор без единого слова о смертях и масках за все годы их гребаного знакомства. Мог бы, если бы не причина, по которой Дик вообще тут оказался.

Слэйд слушал его болтовню молча и глядя прямо перед собой: через огромное — бронированное, конечно — окно во всю стену тюремную ограду почти не заметно, слишком низкая, зато отличный вид на закат. Слэйд только фыркал иногда, пряча смешки, косился на Дика, как на мальчишку, болтавшего о проведенном в школе дне, и пару раз даже улыбался.

Уходил Дик — он был, говоря откровенно, свято уверен, что пока он здесь, что-то произойдет — со смутным ощущением беспокойства. Потому что…

***

Смс с текстом «как и обещал, пора начать все заново» пришла за пару минут до того, как Дик узнал, что в Бель Рив произошел побег и развалена половина стены, за десять — до того, как он узнал про череду мелких взрывов и сопоставил их с расположением известных ему баз, убежищ и домов Слэйда.

Дик попытался перезвонить, сам не зная зачем, но номер был недоступен, а бёрнер, с которого было отправлено сообщение, наверняка уже давно валялся в первой попавшейся мусорке.

Практика показывала: единственное, что все это могло означать — ближайший месяц про Слэйда он не услышит.

Ровно через неделю, вернувшись со смены, Дик без особого удивления обнаружил у себя в гостиной читающего вчерашнюю газету Дезстроука — при полном, мать его, параде — и понял, что немного просчитался.


End file.
